No te quiero
by Hanatarou Hikari
Summary: Hace tiempo que Romano había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia España. Atrapado a solas con él, ¿será capaz de decirle lo que siente? ¿Que sucederá luego? -Yo no te quiero. Es largo, pero vale la pena leerlo. Spamano. Mención de GerIta


Advertencias: … los pensamientos de Romano y argentinismo al 100% por lo que no estoy segura si e entenderán algunas expresiones.

Pensamientos: "_Mmm el culito sexy de España" _

Diálogos: –Feliciano quiere R-18 con Ludwing. –

No te quiero

Caía la tarde en Madrid y las nubes amenazaban con descargar una tormenta sobre la ciudad en cualquier momento. España estaba en la cocina de su casa preparando paella cuando alguien tocó el timbre.

"_Qué raro, no estoy esperando a nadie"_ pensó, y con una gran sonrisa y curiosidad se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

¡Romano! –exclamó al abrir la puerta y encontrar del otro lado a su ex-colonia.

Ya era hora bastardo ¿o acaso pensabas dejarme aquí afuera hasta que comenzara a llover? –"saludo" con el ceño fruncido.

Hola romano, pasa estoy preparando paella. –lo saludo de vuelta ignorando por completo el insulto del italiano, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado y sabia que esa era su manera de hablar.

Romano bufó algo en su idioma y entró sacándose la chaqueta y tirándola en el suelo.

¿Y qué haces aquí? Hace mucho que no vienes a visitarme. –comento España mientras recogía la chaqueta del suelo y la colgaba en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta.

¿Acaso te molesta que este aquí? –preguntó enfadado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

¡Por supuesto que no! Romano, me encanta que me visites y, aunque ya no vivamos juntos, que te quedes a comer y a dormir aquí.

El macho-patatas está en mi casa y no quiero aguantarlo, además Feliciano prácticamente me echó para que puedan estar solos ¡hmp! Empezó a decir cosas como "Ve~ ni-chan, ve a visitar a España ni-chan, hace mucho que no vas a su casa, debe extrañarte, y no vuelvas en una semana, ve~" –dijo imitando la voz de su hermano. –Echado de mi propia casa por mi idiota hermano menor…

No te preocupes Romano, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras, sabes que mis puertas siempre están abiertas para recibirte. –lo tranquilizó España. Y era cierto, le encantaba tener al italiano cerca, en especial porque en estos últimos meses no se habían visto demasiado y si España no lo conociera, diría que lo estaba evitando.

España se fue a continuar con la comida y Romano se sentó en el sillón para enviarle un mensaje a su hermano diciéndole –entre varios insultos y reclamos- que había llegado bien. Luego de eso comieron en un completo silencio y aunque España trataba de entablar una conversación, solo recibía monosílabos como respuesta y, cansado del monologo, se rindió.

Él sabía que Romano no era la persona más conversadora del mundo, pero ellos siempre tenían algo de qué hablar, y desde que había llegado, Romano solo lo había insultado tres veces ¡tres! Parecía estar en las nubes y no querer bajar de ahí. Cuando terminaron de comer, le ayudo a levantar la mesa y se ofreció a ayudarle a lavar los platos ¡se ofreció, por voluntad propia!

Mientras lavaban los platos el silencio fue completo y cuando terminaron comenzaron a sonar los truenos afuera.

Debería recoger los tomates que ya estén maduros así no se arruinan por la lluvia. –pensó en voz alta España. – ¿Romano, quieres acompañarme? –preguntó con una sonrisa, una de sus actividades favoritas cuando él venía de visita era recoger juntos los tomates de la huerta como cuando vivían juntos.

¿Eh? Ah, no, prefiero quedarme dentro…no quiero mojarme si llueve.

Eso sorprendió a España. Romano nunca, jamás se había negado a recoger tomates juntos, aunque lloviese o hubiera un sol que rajase la tierra. Definitivamente algo iba mal.

¿Estás seguro? Siempre te gusto recoger tomates ¿estás enfermo, te sientes mal o te duele algo? –preguntó con sincera preocupación poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Estoy bien, ve tu solo, yo llamare a Feliciano para ver como esta. –respondió desviando la mirada.

España asintió con la cabeza y con un poco de duda salió. Una vez que se quedó solo, Romano dio un largo suspiro y se desplomo en el sillón.

"_Idiota, no soporto que aun me veas como un niño, por supuesto que duele."_ Suspiró otra vez y se levanto para recorrer la casa. Todos los recuerdos de su niñez estaban ahí, y era por ellos que las cosas se le hacían más difíciles.

"_Estoy agradecido por todo lo que hizo por mí, pero… si me hubiera conocido como un igual, y no como un niño al que tenía que cuidar ¿me vería de otra manera? _Pensamientos como este rondaban por su cabeza desde hace un tiempo, desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el español trataba de evitarlo para no confundirse más, pero en cuanto veía esos ojos verdes simplemente no podía negarlo.

Lo amaba.

"_Le gusta recoger tomates conmigo porque le recuerda a cuando yo era pequeño, pero lo último que quiero ahora es que me vea como un niño."_ Romano era un hombre adulto y aunque los demás no lo creyeran, pensaba como tal. Cuando comenzó su enamoramiento varias fantasías recurrentes y no apropiadas para menores de edad le venían a la cabeza cuando se quedaban solos, y agradecía haber aprendido a controlarlas lo suficiente para poder estar a su lado sin abalanzársele encima.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, España entró cantando una canción sobre ser el jefe de los tomates y no pasaron ni cinco segundos desde que puso un pie adentro de la casa que un trueno sonó como si fuera a partir el cielo y se desató la lluvia.

Lavaron los tomates y mientras España cortaba la mitad, Romano cortaba los demás para preparar salsa.

"_Estamos los dos solos, atrapados aquí adentro por la lluvia, nadie puede oírnos ni venir a ayudarnos, España podría gritar todo lo que quisiera y nadie lo oiría." _Estaba empezando otra vez, debía concentrarse en los tomates o pensaría cosas peores. "_Debo concentrarme en los tomates, en los tomates, los dulces y rojos tomates, esos jugosos tomates que probarían los labios de España… ¡Malditos tomates! Cojones suertudos ¡¿Por qué yo no tengo la misma suerte que ustedes?!_

Metido en sus pensamientos, Romano estaba desquitando su furia con los pobres tomates, aplastándolos sin piedad. España, que llevaba varios minutos viendo divertido la cara de frustración que ponía se ayudante de comida notó como un poco de tomate había salpicado su cara y divertido se acercó para limpiarlo.

"_Malditos tomates, ojala tuviera tanta suerte. Ahora verán, voy a cortarlos en pedacitos y comérmelos lentamente, voy a saborear con su desgracia a cada…"_ sus pensamientos completamente sanos y racionales se vieron interrumpidos de golpe al sentir algo húmedo en su mejilla. Se volteó robóticamente para encontrarse de lleno con la cara sonriente de España _"Acaso él… ¿acaba de pasar su lengua por mi mejilla?" _Su mente se tildo, dejó de pensar con claridad y renunció a todo pensamiento lógico.

España tenía una gran sonrisa, la expresión de sorpresa que había puesto no tenia precio. Estaba a punto de comenzar a reír cuando algo llamó su atención: una pequeña manchita roja que no había notado se encontraba justo alado de la boca de Romano. Sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó y de un pequeño beso removió la manchita. Se relamió los labios sintiendo el sabor del tomate y levantó nuevamente la vista para ver la reacción provocada. No estaba listo para lo que vio.

A solo unos centímetros de él se encontraba un Romano que nunca antes había visto. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, los labios apenas abiertos y los ojos vidriosos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su mirada. En sus ojos, en su mirada había algo que nunca le había visto.

¿R-Romano… tu…? –trató de articular con dificultad pero antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar Romano lo besó. Ahora no tenía dudas, eso que había visto en sus ojos era sin duda lujuria. No dejo pasar más de diez milésimas y correspondió profundizando aun más el beso.

Nunca se había creído que llegaría a besarse así con él, por supuesto que no le desagradaba, de hecho más de una vez se había preguntado que se sentirían los labios del italiano pero cuando tenía pensamientos como esos inmediatamente se corregía a sí mismo para no llevarlo a cabo. Pero ahora era Romano quien lo estaba besando, bastante bien cabe decir, y lo peor no era que lo estaba disfrutando sino el hecho de que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de detenerse.

"_¿Y luego de esto qué?" _aunque trato de no escuchar a esa molesta voz de la razón que sonaba en lo más profundo de su cabeza y en su lugar concentrarse en la lengua de Romano, las preguntas seguían surgiendo y sonaban cada vez más fuerte "_¿Por qué lo está haciendo? Nunca antes habíamos tenido este trato ¿Sera solamente lujuria, o algún deseo que tenia acumulado y se está descargando conmigo?"_

Y con todas esas preguntas acumulándose en su garganta y luchando por salir se separo lentamente de un sonrojado, jadeante y confundido Romano que se había abrazado a su cuello para profundizar más el beso.

¿Por qué? –tenía tantas preguntas por hacer, pero esa fue la que mejor expresaba todo lo que sentía en su interior en este momento. Lo miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta a su pregunta, pero este solo desvió la mirada.

¿No quieres? –preguntó en un hilo de voz sorprendiéndolo por completo.

"_¡Por supuesto que quiero!" _Estuvo a punto de decirlo pero al ver su cara se calló. En este momento no había nada que quisiera más que besarlo hasta que sus pulmones se queden sin aire, pero sabía que aunque se lo dijera no le creería así que ¿Qué mejor que demostrárselo con hechos? Y en el momento en el que Romano deshacía el agarre su cuello se lanzó a besarlo nuevamente, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos y subiéndolo a la mesa, tirando todo lo que esta tenia encima y haciendo que varios frascos de vidrio y tomates se estrellaran contra el suelo.

Romano, te quiero. –se detuvo un segundo esperando una respuesta.

Cállate. –le respondió escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de España. –no digas nada. –le ordenó. Esa respuesta lo extraño un poco y por unos segundos no supo que debía hacer, pero al sentir como Romano se separaba de su hombro volvió a besarlo con la misma pasión de antes.

España trataba de mantenerse despierto aunque los ojos se le cerraban por el cansancio. Aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido y temía que si se dormía, al despertar todo sería un sueño y el italiano acostado a su lado desaparecería. Y aunque sus ojos se cerraban solos las dudas seguían en su cabeza, al menos eso lo ayudaba a mantenerse despierto.

"¿Qué_ sucederá mañana cuando despertemos?" _Se había acostado con Lovino, habían tenido sexo, pero fue por lujuria, por un simple deseo del momento. Al pensar eso sintió como si su corazón se encogiera. Él quería a Romano y el simple hecho de pensar que podría dejar de hablarle o tratarlo diferente por lo que habían hecho-porque lo habían hecho los dos, especialmente Romano-le asustaba de sobremanera, en especial porque no podría decirle lo que sentía, eso que sabia en el fondo de su ser desde hace tiempo pero que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Ante la perspectiva de ese horrible futuro decidió decir lo que sentía.

Romano…, te quiero. –dijo atrayendo más su cuerpo hacia él. Lo que escuchó a continuación fue apenas un susurro pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que, con la cercanía de sus cuerpos, lo escuchara.

…Yo no te quiero. –"…_yo te amo. Idiota, no sabes todas las ilusiones que me hace escucharte decir ese "te quiero" y lo mucho que me duele."_

Sintió como España atraía más su cuerpo hacia él y luego de unos minutos se durmió sin saber que lo que había pensado (una parte) también lo había dicho en voz alta.

España se despertó al día siguiente sintiendo un poco de frio "_De seguro Lovi se apoderó del cubrecamas" _ pensó al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior. Tanteó con el brazo en busca del cuerpo del italiano y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo donde lo había dejado. Abrió los ojos y notó que se encontraba bien tapado, casi como si alguien lo hubiera arropado; se levantó, se puso los pantalones y se dirigió a la cocina creyendo que tal vez Roma estaría sentado en su silla de siempre esperando a que le hiciera el desayuno.

La cocina estaba vacía, y el desastre que habían causado ayer había sido completamente limpiado.

Al pánico comenzó a invadirle. Subió corriendo las escaleras buscando cuarto por cuarto hasta que al final llego al baño. Su toalla estaba mojada. Se había bañado antes de irse, porque era obvio que se había ido.

"_Qué manera de decirme que olvide lo que sucedió ayer ¿eh, Lovi?" _pensó con una sonrisa melancólica y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo con la toalla aun en sus manos.

Hoy era el día que tanto temía: el día de la conferencia mundial.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquello y había escuchado de Francia y de otros países sobre "el gran cambio de las Italias".

Al parecer, Italia Veneciano ya no era tan apegado a Alemania, sino que se la pasaba el día con su hermano y entre los dos se encargaban correctamente de su trabajo además de que ya no parecía tan miedoso; mientras que Italia Romano había dejado los insultos y sonreía más a menudo, aparte de la cercanía que demostraba hacia su –denominado por él- inútil hermano menor.

Eso le agradaba a España, él siempre había querido que Romano tenga más amigos, pero la verdad es que hubiera querido estar ahí en el proceso. Desde la última vez, no habían vuelto a verse ni a cruzar palabra, no contestaba sus llamadas ni lo atendía cuando iba a su casa, por lo que hoy sería la primera vez que se encontrarían.

Caminó a paso lento por los pasillos, realmente no le apetecía tener que escuchar los reclamos y las peleas de América e Inglaterra. Después de lo sucedido había estado durante un tiempo con un humor un poco-bastante- depresivo; y no era para menos: justo en el momento en el que se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Romano este decidió cortar toda relación con él y no volver a hablarle. ¿Acaso era tan malo lo que le había hecho? A él le había gustado y podría jurar que a Lovi también, no había parecido disgustarle; de hecho cuando lo tenía entre sus piernas enredado con las sabanas, con el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, completamente sonrojado, jadeando y con su…

¡España! –le interrumpió de sus completamente sanos y puros pensamientos Francia. – ¡Amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte! –lo abrazó fuertemente. El resto del camino fueron hablando de temas banales.

Al llegar a la sala, España se quedó estático. En el fondo de la sala, junto a Austria y Hungría se encontraban las Italias, pero a él no le importaba el hecho de que Italia del Norte estuviera sentado serio y concentrado en su trabajo en lugar de coquetear con Bélgica que estaba a su lado o simplemente estar con Alemania; solo podía ver a Romano, tan bien vestido como siempre, más apuesto de lo que lo recordaba, estaba hablando pacíficamente con Holanda, debía ser sobre algún tema agradable porque estaba sonriendo.

Espera… ¿Qué?

¿Romano estaba sonriendo?

¿Romano estaba sonriéndole a alguien que no era él?

España estaba en shock. Sabía perfectamente que a Romano no le caía bien Holanda, que de hecho le tenía miedo desde que era pequeño y que cuando sonreía a alguien era porque esa persona era especial para él(o cuando estaba coqueteando con una chica), razón por la cual los únicos que solían verlo sonreír eran él y su hermano. Sabiendo todo esto ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué clase de lógica tenia lo que acababa de ver?

La reunión comenzó y pasó sin importancia para España. Cuando las Italias tuvieron la palabra, por primera vez en muchos años, todos pusieron atención, extrañados por su extraño cambio de actitud. España no escucho ni una palabra de lo que dijo Veneziano y cuando le toco la palabra a su hermano se dedicó a observar sus labios moverse y formar cada silaba, penando en lo mucho que quería probarlos y lo bien que habían sabido la última vez.

Una vez terminada la reunión, Francia, Hungría y Japón se encontraban junto con España en la puerta despidiéndose y aprovechando la situación para charlar un poco cuando salieron los gemelos.

Adiós Ita-chan, Romano. –los despidió Hungría cuando pasaron a su lado.

Nos vemos, Hungría-san. –le saludó de vuelta Feli con una sonrisa amable.

Hasta luego. –respondió Romano al grupo.

Vaya… ni siquiera te miró. –comentó Francia sorprendido a España.

Te ignoro por completo. –añadió con un tono de burla Hungría.

España se molestó. No necesitaba que se lo dijeran, ya había notado que durante toda la reunión no había mirado en su dirección ni una vez.

Quería una explicación, la quería ahora ¡y la obtendría!

Decidido se despidió de los demás y corrió en la dirección en que había visto a Romano alejarse.

Era un gran edificio de grandes pasillos deshabitados y salas vacías. Mientras corría se cruzó con Italia quien parecía estar discutiendo con Alemania, el menor lucia como si hubiera estado llorando, pero en estos momentos tenia asuntos más importantes que atender.

"_¡Dios, Romano! ¿Dónde estás?"_

Finalmente lo divisó un poco más delante caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

¡Romano! –le gritó con un deje de desesperación. Notó como este se sobresaltaba ante el grito y seguía caminando como si no lo hubiera oído. – ¡Se que puedes oírme, Romano! –notó como este apresuraba el paso. – ¡No huyas de mi! –gritó enojado y corrió tras él.

¡Deja de seguirme! –le gritó de vuelta Romano parándose en seco.

¡Entonces deja de ignorarme! –le respondió España enfadado y de un tirón lo metió en una sala vacía cerrando la puerta tras él y acorralándolo contra la pared presionando con fuerza sus muñecas.

¡Detente, estas lastimándome! –pidió Romano con unas pequeñas lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

¡Tú me lastimas!-gritó España golpeándolo contra la pared. – ¿Por qué me ignoras?

¡¿Acaso crees que es fácil para mí el ignorarte?! –su voz se iba cortando al final de la oración. – ¿Que yo te lastimo? ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me siento yo?! Tu…tu…bastardo –ya no pudo contener las lagrimas. – ¿Acaso sabes…tienes alguna idea de cuánto duele? Cuanto duele el querer a alguien sin ser correspondido. No tienes idea de cómo me duelen tus "te quiero" y el saber que nunca significaran nada más, que para ti siempre seré solamente el mocoso mal hablado que tuviste que criar y que jamás me veras de otra manera.

Romano ya no podía más, se dejó caer lentamente por la pared con las lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos y España, que aun sujetaba sus muñecas, se arrodilló a su lado.

No sabes lo que sufría todos los días cada vez que me sonreías o me abrazabas diciéndome cuanto me querías y el saber que nunca sería más que eso me destrozaba por dentro. Ese día, cuando me besaste en la cocina, ya no pude contenerme más y decidí que aunque sea una vez te demostraría mi amor, aunque luego tuviera que alejarme de ti para siempre. Por eso no quería que me dijeras nada, quería pretender, aunque sea por un momento, que sentías lo mismo.

España estaba desconcertado. Nunca hubiera imaginado ver al italiano romperse frente a él y mucho menos se imaginaba todo lo que sentía.

Romano... –atinó a decir. _"Que idiota. Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes."_ –Romano. –volvió a llamarle acariciando suavemente su cara y limpiándole las lagrimas.

Ahora al fin sabía lo que sentía y además que era correspondido.

Tomo la cara de Romano entre sus manos mirándolo a los ojos, él no era de la clase de persona que entendía con palabras, y lo besó tiernamente.

Romano, te amo. –dijo entre beso y beso. Al fin había encontrado las palabras correctas. –perdón por no habértelo dicho antes. –volvió a besarlo y depositó pequeños besos en su mentón, la punta de su nariz, sus parpados y sus mejillas.

B-Bastardo, podrías haberte dado cuenta antes. –respondió con una sonrisa de autentica felicidad.

Fin.

Hi~! Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia publicado, muchas gracias por leerlo ^w^

Originalmente esta historia terminaba de otra manera, pero mi hermana me dijo: "Es una historia de amor, no puede terminar con la palabra mocos". Así que le tuve que dar la razón y modificarla.

Respecto al R-18, realmente quería escribirlo, pero aun no tengo la confianza suficiente para hacerlo, creo que lo arruinaría o no sabría describirlo bien.

Durante la historia mencione varias veces el "cambio de las Italias" y si les gusta y quieren saber lo que pasó con los hermanos y Alemania (especialmente entre Italia y Alemania) entonces extenderé la historia para explicar bien lo que sucedió.

Otra cosa: estoy en contra del maltrato de ukes, y que los pongan como niñas lloricas o quinceañeras hormonales y calentonas, pero en esta ocasión fue necesario. De verdad que no me gusta hacer llorar a Romano, yo lo veo más como un italiano conquistador que gusta de las relaciones pero simplemente no tiene manera de seme, de verdad creo que él sería capaz de darse cuenta de lo que siente en lugar de andar dándole vueltas como si nunca hubiera escuchado del amor, y que luego de un gran berrinche y un poco de negación acompañada de muchos insultos, acabaría por aceptarlo.

¡Opinen y no olviden dejarme un review con su opinión o sugerencia! Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. Otra vez, muchas gracias por leer :D


End file.
